AkuRoku: The tape
by Xiorin
Summary: in this story Axel tries to convence Roxas to make a tape with them havuing Sex but her comes Demyx Runing there fun
1. Ch1 Sex Tape

"Axel I said NO!!!!" The blond yelled out for the hundredth time as Axel tugged him to the bedroom.

"Come on Roxy it's not going to kill you is it we have done it a dozen times." the red head tugged him inside as he closed the door.

"I know but why do we have to tape it?" the door was now closed and locked the only thing that was visible in the dark room was the glowing candles beside the white sheeted bed.

"So I can be able to watch it over and over again Roxy." The blond playfully slapped Axel across the face. "You Pervert."

"Well what do you expect I'm Axel got that memorized. Now that everything is set my little bunny lets go." He pushed the blond on the bed and passionately kissed his neck. The sly red head unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him down to his crouch area.

"Axel but still. Why in here and not you room." The blonds pants were off and the nude teen lay there vulnerably in Axel's clutches. "Because this room is more romantic and suitable for someone like you." He stroked the blond's stiff member in his hands. "Nyaaa A-axel not s-so hard."

There was a bang on the door. As the red head silenced Roxas' moan with a kiss. "Axel?" Called out a familiar voice. There kiss was broken with another knock. "Axel open this door now!!!!!" Demyx banged on the door one last time.

The door opened as the swimmers jaw dropped. "R-roxas, Axel." His face froze as he closed the door.


	2. Ch2 You and Me Alone Now

A/N: Well for the sex part of the story thats in this chapter if this is long that means I got carried away lol Review Plz For all the people who like and enjoy this seriez

Chapter Two: You and me all alone now

The dirty blond was gone and the door locked. (Probably still in shock)

"Now then where were we love." The pryo kissed Roxas roughly as the blond let out a moan. The red head slowly teased Roxas' member.

"Nyaaaa!!!!" Roxas yells out as the pryo licks the tip of his member slowly and calmly. "A-Axel!!!! More!!!" Axel looks up at the blond.

"Not till I warm you up Roxy." He says in a devilish but yet playful tone. The cinnamon flavored teen kissed Roxas upward till he reached his hard nipple and twirls his tongue around it. "Ahhhh!!" Roxas screams in pleasure.

Axel takes out some lube from under the pillow as he sucks on the angel teen's nobody fragile neck. He stops as he squeezes the liquid out of the bottle and rubs it against Roxas' cold chest and his own.

Axel goes down to the blonds member and sucks hard on it. The blond teen cums into Axel's yerning mouth. The perverted teen turns they young blond on all fours and strokes Roxas' member hard.

Axel stops and gently kisses Roxas' ear as he leans on top of him "Do you think you can handle the heat love?" Before The sapphire eyed teen could answer the perverted Axel thrusts his fingers inside Roxas' entrance.

"Nyaaaa!!" Axel opens his finger so that he could hear the blond moan a little more. He pulls all of his fingers out as he thrusts his stiff member inside the younger blond.

Roxas moans even louder as the devilishly sly teen silence it with a deep wet kiss.

Axel speeded up the pace. Going faster and faster until he would hit the right spot to make Roxas scream his name. Finally he had hit that spot. And the red teen hit the same spot several times till Roxas would give out and threw himself on the bed with no energy left.

"Axel?" The sun was shining bright through the small hole in the curtain. Now night has passed and morning was here or so he thought. Both fell asleep nude under the sheets and on the bed. Roxas looked at the clock thats red light beamed a little on his face. "God dammit!!!!" It read 3 pm. He jumped half way up but he was still sore from all the sex last night.

"Roxas, stay." The red head commanded. Roxas gave a small laugh. "I have no other choice I can't leave even if I wanted to. Axel um.. how long have we..."

"been having sex, all night and almost all morning" Roxas thought to himself, 'Wow all night' The blond tried to get up once more but failed. "Don't try to get up Roxy you will only hurt yourself more." He tried one more time but decided to take the red heads advice.

"I love you Axel." The blond said softly. "Axel grinned and kissed thee top of hid head. "I love you too."'And it will always be you and me Roxy no matter what.'


End file.
